dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dofus 2.47.0
▲ Zum vorherigen Update ↔ Übersicht aller Updates ▼ Zum folgenden Update Update 2.47.0 - Die Nimbos Erscheinungsdatum 26. Juni 2018 Vorläufige Infos, die bislang durchgesickert sind (es werden evtl. noch Anpassungen erfolgen) Die Nimbos Sie hausen auf der Insel Frigost in Sichtweite des Bibberberges. Der Eingang zu ihrem Gebiet befindet sich zwischen dem Versteinerten Wald und den Gläsernen Fangzähnen. Um in dieses Gebiet zu gelangen, müsst ihr Korriander besiegt haben. Im Inneren gibt eine große Tür Zugang zum Nimbo-Bereich. Man kann nicht durchgehen, bis eine Quest abgeschlossen ist (eine Quest, die in Bezug auf ihren Schwierigkeitsgrad leicht zugänglich ist). Es ist entsprechend Frigost 3 ein Level-200-Bereich. Reittierzucht, Koppeln, Dubbelonen Im Update 2.47 wird das Reittier-Zuchtsystem erheblichen Änderungen unterworfen und eine neue Reittier-Art eingeführt. Unsere Hauptziele * Das exzessive Erstellen von Reittieren (vor allem Dracotrutern) beschränken, um ihren Wert zu erhöhen und um die Herstellung von Reittieren auf eine größere Anzahl von Spielern aufzuteilen. * Die allgemeine Zerstörung von Ressourcen erhöhen und die Ökonomie der Zuchtgegenstände dynamisieren. * Die Mechanik der abnehmenden Rentabilität verstärken: Je mehr Reittiere die Spieler züchten (auf einem Server), umso mehr Zuchtgegenstände müssen verzehrt werden, so dass die Rentabilität der Zucht weiterer Reittiere abnimmt (ein natürliches, dynamisches Gleichgewicht). * Die fast exponentielle Vermehrung der Fähigkeiten der Dracotruter beschränken und eine natürliche Einführung der chamäleonhaften Fähigkeit der Dracotruter im Spiel ermöglichen. * Ein vernünftiges und anhaltendes Challengesystem für die Reittierzucht anbieten. Dabei soll vermieden werden, Reittiere „auszusortieren“ und anschließend uneingeschränkt und bis ins Unendliche zu duplizieren. Folgende Änderungen sind geplant: Zusammenlegung der Ställe in einem Account Der Stall wird pro Account verwaltet, nicht mehr pro Charakter (wie bei einer Bank). Wir möchten damit verhindern, dass ein Spieler viele Charaktere erstellt, um die Zahl seiner Ställe künstlich zu erhöhen. Die Größe der Ställe wird nicht erhöht (immer noch 250). Wir möchten nicht, dass noch größere Züchtungen möglich werden (es gibt eine für unsere Begriffe übergroße Zahl an Reittieren). Wir sind der Meinung, dass die Spieler die Reittiere aussuchen sollten, die sie behalten möchten. Dies ist sinnvoll, damit es den Züchtern nicht zu leicht gemacht wird, alle Zuchtmöglichkeiten abzudecken, so dass mehrere Spieler einen „Platz“ im System einnehmen können. Nutzung und Auswahl der Zuchtgegenstände in öffentlichen Koppeln Die öffentlichen Koppeln sind notwendig, um möglichst vielen Spielern einen leichten Zugriff auf die Funktion der Zucht zu gewährleisten. Aber da es keinen Verschleiß der Zuchtgegenstände gibt, können einige Spieler die Zahl ihrer gezüchteten Reittiere unbegrenzt erhöhen, indem sie die Zahl der Charaktere erhöhen, die Reittiere züchten. Wir werden die derzeit standardmäßig in den öffentlichen Koppeln verfügbaren Zuchtgegenstände entfernen. Die Spieler sollen fortan ihre eigenen Gegenstände verwenden (per Instanziierung). Mit dieser Änderung wollen wir zu einem einfachen, natürlichen Spielmechanismus zurückkehren, wie es ihn schon in den privaten Koppeln gibt: Wer mehr Reittiere züchten will, muss mehr Zuchtgegenstände verbrauchen, deren Zerstörung erhöht wird, so dass mehr Gegenstände produziert werden müssen und ihr Preis steigt. Dank dieser Mechanik können wir die ausufernde Herstellung von Reittieren regulieren und eine aktive Zerstörung der Ressourcen im Spiel ermöglichen. Größe und Boni der öffentlichen Koppeln Für die öffentlichen Koppeln wird es 10 Orte in Bonta und Brâkmar und 5 Orte in Astrub geben. Die in öffentlichen Koppeln erhaltenen Boni werden im Vergleich zu den privaten Koppeln um 20% geringer ausfallen. Anzahl der öffentlichen Koppeln Es wird 1 Koppel in Bonta, Brâkmar und Astrub geben. Übertragung der Fähigkeiten der Dracotruter Derzeit ist die Übertragung der Fähigkeiten fast exponentiell (es wird mit der Zeit immer einfacher, ausgewählte Fähigkeiten auf andere Dracotruter zu übertragen). Uns gefällt diese Funktionsweise nicht, weil sich die Zucht der Dracotruter dadurch auf eine „Optimierung“ beschränkt, bei der der Markt der Dracotruter mit optimierten Reittieren überflutet wird. Deshalb werden wir die Möglichkeit, Fähigkeiten der Dracotruter zu übertragen, auf 1 zu 20 reduzieren. Es wird immer noch möglich sein, Fähigkeiten zwischen Dracotrutern zu übertragen. Die Spieler werden jedoch keine spezifischen Fähigkeiten mehr auf unbegrenzte Zeit für die gesamte Zucht aufrechterhalten können. Geringere Vermehrung von Dracotrutern Wir werden die Vermehrung der Dracotruter auf 5 (anstelle von derzeit 20) reduzieren. Diese Änderung scheint uns notwendig, um die Herstellung von Dracotrutern und die Möglichkeit der unbegrenzten „Duplizierung“ von optimierten Zuchttieren zu reduzieren. Wiedereinführung der chamäleonhaften Fähigkeit der Dracotruter Die chamäleonhafte Fähigkeit soll ganz natürlich auf den Dracotrutern erscheinen (und übertragen werden). Sie wird im Laden nicht wieder eingeführt. Unmöglichkeit der Kreuzung von wilden Reittieren mit zahmen Reittieren Die Kreuzung von wilden Reittieren mit zahmen Reittieren wird künftig nicht mehr möglich sein. Wir sind der Meinung, dass die Möglichkeit der Kreuzung von wilden mit zahmen Reittieren zu einer zu einfachen Fortpflanzung und der Einführung 1 reinen Stammbaumes führt, was im Widerspruch zum Stammbaumkonzept der Reittiere steht. Überarbeitung der Rezepturen der Zuchtgegenstände Die Rezepturen der Zuchtgegenstände sollen vollständig überarbeitet werden, um die Anzahl der Zutaten, die alle Rezepturen gemeinsam haben, zu reduzieren. Wir möchten die Essenzen der Bosse zu einem wichtigen Faktor machen, der diese Rezepturen beschränkt (nicht die gemeinsamen Zutaten). Außerdem werden wir noch „fehlende“ Zuchtgegenstände ergänzen (die den Essenzen der Bosse entsprechen, aber bislang noch nicht verwendet wurden). Ausgeglichenere Boni bei Zuchtgegenständen Derzeit gibt es zahlreiche Zuchtgegenstände, die nicht in genügender Menge hergestellt oder verwendet werden, da davon ausgegangen wird, dass ihr Bonus oder ihre Haltbarkeit nicht ausreichend ist. Wir haben die Boni und Eigenschaftswerte der am wenigsten verwendeten Gegenstände ausgeglichen und haben u.a. die Haltbarkeit einiger Zuchtgegenstände erhöht. Ausgeglichenere Boni bei Reittieren Die Boni der Dracotruter sollen überarbeitet werden, um die Boni der ersten Generationen gegenüber denen der letzten Generationen aufzuwerten. Außerdem möchten wir sicherstellen, dass alle drei Reittier-Arten einen bedeutenden, spezifischen Bonus erhalten. Die Dracotruter sind durch einen erhöhten Vitalitätsbonus gekennzeichnet, die Seequaggas werden mit einem BP-Bonus ausgestattet und die neue Reittier-Art wird einen spezifischen Bonus erhalten, mit dem wir euch überraschen möchten. Neue Reittier-Art Eine dritte Reittier-Art wird in der Version 2.47 verfügbar sein. Sie soll eine Lücke schließen und einen neuen Zuchtmarkt eröffnen. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Reittierart, die schwieriger einzufangen ist und sich schwerer fortpflanzt. Sie ist den erfahrensten Züchtern vorbehalten. Unser Ziel ist es, eine vereinfachte Zucht mit Dracotrutern beizubehalten und eine anspruchsvollere Zucht mit Seequaggas und der neuen Reittier-Art anzubieten. Schriftrollen mit (quasi) exklusiven Eigenschaftswerten für Dracotruter Die Gewinne von Dubbelonen im Kampf mit Dubbeln werden aus folgenden Gründen gestrichen: * Wir möchten die Auswirkungen der Dubbel-Kämpfe langfristig erheblich begrenzen. Diese tägliche Aktivität ist sehr zeitaufwändig und mangelt an Tiefe (lediglich im Solomodus möglich, es gibt nicht mehrere Vorschläge zur Durchführung oder Umsetzung), um zu rechtfertigen, dass Spieler regelmäßig diese Tätigkeit ausführen und einen Großteil ihrer Spielzeit dafür aufwenden. * Wir möchten die Produktion von Schriftrollen mit Eigenschaftswerten der Dracotruter neu überarbeiten, um die Dauer dieser Aktivität rentabler zu gestalten, so dass diese Zucht in der Version 2.47 zu einer potenziell wichtigen Zerstörungsquelle wird und der Wert der Ressourcen verbessert werden kann. Die Kopfgeldgesuche bieten weiterhin Dubbelone an und können immer noch gegen Schriftrollen mit Eigenschaftswerten getauscht werden. Die Rezepturen mit Kieselsteinen von Dubbelonen werden geändert, um Kieselsteine von Kolosseums-Jetons zu verwenden (um als Nebeneffekt die Zerstörung von Kolosseums-Jetons zu erhöhen). Fazit Wir sind uns bewusst, dass diese Änderungen vor allem Beschränkungen der Zucht bedeuten, so dass ihr weniger Reittiere herstellen könnt. Unser Ziel ist es, ein „gesundes“ Zuchtsystem mit insgesamt weniger Reittieren einzurichten. Der Einzelpreis für Reittiere soll steigen, und dazu müssen wir sicherstellen, dass der Zuchtmarkt nicht mehr so übersättigt ist wie derzeit. Neue Reittierklasse New mount It is to be considered end-game content for when you finish breeding dragoturkeys and seemyools, and are looking for a tougher challenge. (Some design details of the new mount's in-game sprite are still being worked on. Left: chameleon. Right: Harness) * 124 breeds (including wilds) * 10 Generations * 4 wilds: ** Ebony - can be found in a Divine Dimension. ** Indigo - can be found Island of Frigost (including the Submerged area). ** Orchid - can be found in Pandala (excluding Conquest Villages). ** Crimson - can be found on Otomai Island. * Respawn of 24h. And since they spawn alone, and not into an existing mob, they occupy a mob "spot" on a map. * The capture can be done solo, as long as you have a capturing net equipped. You can capture mounts with a mount equipped. (The mount slot no longer needs to be free in order to capture a mount). * Added 4 additional colours on top of those seen in Dragoturkeys and Seemyools. * They have a maximum of 2 Reproductions + Genetic collision system, just like seemyools. * There will be no achievements for the capture of Wilds. Sets * Drei neue Sets, Level 200 Klassen + Ebenholz-Dofus Klassen-Balancing, Matchmaking Dungeon und Ebony Dofus werden nicht im Juni Update enthalten sein. Ankama versteht, dass diese beiden für die Spieler sehr wichtig sind (sie sind ihnen auch wichtig). Wie Tot in seinem Blog mitteilte, wurde ein Teil der Dofus-Mitarbeiter in Dofus-Dungeons versetzt, was zur Folge hatte, dass Inhalte, die ursprünglich für dieses Update geplant waren, zurückgedrängt wurden. Changelog (Stand 25.06.2018) Zucht und neue Reittier-Art Eine neue Reittier-Art kann jetzt gefangen und gezüchtet werden: die Naskäfer. In diesem Devblog-Artikel sind viele Änderungen am Zuchtsystem erläutert. Die Stallanlage der öffentlichen Koppeln wird jetzt von allen Charakteren eines Accounts genutzt, die auf ein und demselben Server spielen (genau wie die Bank der Charaktere). Die maximale Anzahl an Ställen bleibt gleich: 250. Die Reittiere eines Charakters sind verfügbar, nachdem sich der Charakter angemeldet hat. Er kann erst darauf zugreifen, wenn er sich nach dem Update mindestens einmal neu angemeldet hat. Wenn die Anzahl der Reittiere nach der Zusammenlegung 250 übersteigt, können anschließend keine Reittiere mehr zum Stall hinzugefügt werden. Das ist erst möglich, wenn wieder weniger als 250 Reittiere im Stall sind. Die Funktionsweise der öffentlichen Koppeln wurde geändert: Es ist jetzt möglich, eigene Zuchtgegenstände hinzuzufügen, die dann allen Charakteren des Accounts zur Verfügung stehen und 80% ihrer normalen Wirksamkeit haben (im Vergleich zu den privaten Koppeln). In den öffentlichen Koppeln gibt es standardmäßig keine Gegenstände. Die Reittiere in einer Koppel gehören allen Charakteren eines Accounts gemeinsam. Die öffentliche Koppel in Bonta hat jetzt 10, Brâkmar ebenfalls 10 und Astrub 5 Plätze. Bei der Herabsetzung der maximalen Anzahl an Vermehrungen der Reittiere wird die Anzahl der verbleibenden Vermehrungen bei den bereits existierenden Reittieren möglichst beibehalten. Ein wildes Reittier kann sich jetzt mit einem gezähmten Reittier vermehren. Wir haben diese Änderung vorgenommen, um zu vermeiden, dass massenweise wilde Reittiere genutzt werden, um die Mechanik genetischer Kollisionen zu umgehen. Wenn ein Charakter ein wildes Reittier fängt, obwohl er bereits eines besitzt, wird das gefangene Reittier direkt in ein Zertifikat verwandelt und in das Inventar des Charakters verschoben. Wenn ein Reittier mit der Fähigkeit "Autopilot" bei einem der drei Reittier-Tausch-NPCs eingetauscht wird, erhält der Spieler ein Zertifikat und einen an den Account gebundenen Navigationstrank. Das Gen „Chamäleon“ kann jetzt spontan bei den Dracotrutern auftreten. Wenn eine öffentliche oder private Koppel entfernt wird, werden die darin enthaltenen Reittiere und Gegenstände in den Stall bzw. die Bank des Besitzers übertragen. Die Rezepturen der Zuchtgegenstände wurden geändert und haben jetzt weniger Zutaten gemeinsam, sodass es jetzt eine größere Vielfalt gibt. Die Wirksamkeit oder Resistenz einiger Zuchtgegenstände wurde geändert: Tränke des Ausgehungerten Sonnenblümchens: Resistenz: 750 -> 1250 Tränke aus Schattenbambusholz: Wirksamkeit: 50 -> 30 Tränke des Wa Wabbits: Resistenz: 2500 -> 3000 Tränke aus Ulmenholz: Wirksamkeit: 70 -> 50 Tränke des Groß-Shilfs: Resistenz: 2500 -> 3750 Hauptmann Rot-Tekas Tränke: Resistenz: 2500 -> 3750 Tränke aus heiligem Bambusholz: Wirksamkeit: 90 -> 70 Tränke des Kimbos: Resistenz: 2500 -> 4500 Tränke von Fuji Eisfux: Resistenz: 2500 -> 4500 Tränke von Missiz Frizz: Resistenz: 2500 -> 6250 Tränke von Meno: Resistenz: 2500 -> 6250 Blitzwerfer von Spongemob: Resistenz: 1500 -> 2500 Blitzwerfer des Ronin-Chafers: Resistenz: 1500 -> 2500 Blitzwerfer aus Schattenbambusholz: Wirksamkeit: 50 -> 30 Blitzwerfer des Königlichen Blobs: Resistenz: 5000 -> 6000 Blitzwerfer aus Ulmenholz: Wirksamkeit: 70 -> 50 Blitzwerfer von Meister Rab: Resistenz: 5000 -> 7500 Blitzwerfer von Weich-Eich: Resistenz: 5000 -> 7500 Blitzwerfer aus heiligem Bambusholz: Wirksamkeit: 90 -> 70 Blitzwerfer des Obsidianters: Resistenz: 5000 -> 9000 Blitzwerfer von Tengu Eisfux: Resistenz: 5000 -> 9000 Blitzwerfer von R.Klimm: Resistenz: 5000 -> 12500 Blitzwerfer von Protozoomax: Resistenz: 5000 -> 12500 Prügler des Königlichen Fresssacks: Resistenz: 300 -> 500 Prügler aus Schattenbombussholz: Wirksamkeit: 50 -> 30 Prügler des Königlichen Gelees: Resistenz: 1000 -> 1200 Prügler aus Ulmenholz: Wirksamkeit: 70 -> 50 Prügler der Weißen Ratte: Resistenz: 1000 -> 1500 Prügler von Griesengad: Resistenz: 1000 -> 1500 Prügler aus heiligem Bambusholz: Wirksamkeit: 90 -> 70 Prügler des Stinkelings: Resistenz: 1000 -> 1800 Prügler des Riesenkrakamors: Resistenz: 1000 -> 1800 Prügler von Sylargh: Resistenz: 1000 -> 2500 Dracopo des Goldenen Scarabiestes: Resistenz: 1500 -> 2500 Dracopo aus schwarzem Leder: Wirksamkeit: 50 -> 30 Dracopo von Gurrlo, dem Fürchterlichen: Resistenz: 5000 -> 6000 Dracopo von Dramak: Resistenz: 5000 -> 6000 Dracopo aus Keisler-Leder: Wirksamkeit: 70 -> 50 Dracopo der Schwarzen Ratte: Resistenz: 5000 -> 7500 Dracopo des Peki Pekis: Resistenz: 5000 -> 7500 Dracopo aus Maho Eisfux-Leder: Wirksamkeit: 90 -> 70 Dracopo des Minotots: Resistenz: 5000 -> 9000 Dracopo des Kimbos: Resistenz: 5000 -> 9000 Dracopo von R.Klimm: Resistenz: 5000 -> 12500 Dracopo des König Nidas: Resistenz: 5000 -> 12500 Streichler des Bartaboos: Resistenz: 300 -> 500 Streichler mit Federn des letzten Heenchen: Wirksamkeit: 50 -> 30 Streichler des Legendären Megakrachlers: Resistenz: 1000 -> 1200 Streichler mit Kido-Federn: Wirksamkeit: 70 -> 50 Fraktalstreichler: Resistenz: 1000 -> 1500 Streichler des Königlichen Fressmuts: Resistenz: 1000 -> 1500 Streichler mit Federboahfedern: Wirksamkeit: 90 -> 70 Streichler des Obsidianters: Resistenz: 1000 -> 1800 Streichler von Tengu Eisfux: Resistenz: 1000 -> 1800 Streichler von Nileza: Resistenz: 1000 -> 2500 Streichler der Königin der Diebe: Resistenz: 1000 -> 2500 Futterstelle des Batofus: Resistenz: 1500 -> 2500 Futterstelle aus Schattenbambusholz: Wirksamkeit: 50 -> 30 Futterstelle von Kanniball Aahde: Resistenz: 5000 -> 6000 Futterstelle aus Ulmenholz: Wirksamkeit: 70 -> 50 Futterstelle von Meister Pandoar: Resistenz: 5000 -> 7500 Futterstelle von Skeunk: Resistenz: 5000 -> 7500 Futterstelle aus heiligem Bambusholz: Wirksamkeit: 90 -> 70 Futterstelle des Bworkers: Resistenz: 5000 -> 9000 Futterstelle des Korrianders: Resistenz: 5000 -> 9000 Futterstelle von Graf Primzahl: Resistenz: 5000 -> 12500 Die Boni der Dracotruter wurden geändert. Alle Dracotruter verleihen jetzt einen Bonus von 300 Vitalität. Außerdem wurden die Boni der meisten Dracotruter erhöht oder ersetzt: Der Rote Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 50 Heilung. Zweifarbig beträgt der Heilungs-Bonus 35. Der Mandel-Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 1500 Initiative. Zweifarbig beträgt der Initiative-Bonus 1000. Der Goldene Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 2 Beschwörungen. Zweifarbig beträgt der Beschwörungs-Bonus 1. Der Purpur-Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 100 Stärke. Zweifarbig beträgt der Stärke-Bonus 70. Der Orchideen-Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 100 Intelligenz. Zweifarbig beträgt der Intelligenz-Bonus 70. Der Indigo-Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 100 Glück. Zweifarbig beträgt der Glücks-Bonus 70. Der Ebenholz-Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 100 Flinkheit. Zweifarbig beträgt der Flinkheits-Bonus 70. Der Elfenbein-Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 70 Macht. Zweifarbig beträgt der Macht-Bonus 50. Der Türkis-Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 80 Filzen. Zweifarbig beträgt der Filzen-Bonus 60. Der Pflaumen-Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 2 Reichweite. Zweifarbig beträgt der Reichweiten-Bonus 1. Der Smaragd-Dracotruter verleiht jetzt 300 Vitalität und 12 Kritische Treffer. Zweifarbig beträgt der Kritische Treffer-Bonus 8. Die Resistenz-Boni der Orchideen-, Purpur-, Indigo- und Ebenholz-Seequaggas wurden herabgesetzt: Einfarbig 22 → 16. Zweifarbig 11 → 8. Die AP- und BP-Boni für das Ausweichen wurden bei den Türkis- und Elfenbein-Seequaggas erhöht: Einfarbig 30 → 40. Zweifarbig 20 → 30. Seequaggas: Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ein Weibchen zu zeugen, beträgt jetzt unabhängig von der Farbe 50%. Die Anzahl der Vermehrungen der Dracotruter wurde herabgesetzt: 20 → 5. Diese Änderung gilt rückwirkend. Bei den bereits existierenden Dracotruter wird die Anzahl der verfügbaren Vermehrungen beibehalten (maximal 5). Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Fähigkeiten der Dracotruter zu erben, wurde herabgesetzt: 10 % → 5 % Aggressen zwischen Charakteren Jeder Charakter kann jetzt unabhängig von seiner Stufe einen anderen Charakter aggressen, solange das Ziel höchstens 50 Stufen über dem Aggressor ist. Das gilt auch unabhängig vom Aggressen-Modus (auf dem Heroic Server bei einem Perzeptauren- oder Prismaangriff, beim Zusammentreffen bei der Ausrichtung, bei Allianz gegen Allianz etc.) Wenn sich ein Gebiet im Modus „König des Hügels“ befindet, beträgt die minimale Stufe, um zum Punktgewinn beizutragen, allerdings weiterhin 50. Diese Änderungen gelten nicht für Prismen oder Perzeptauren. Bei Charakteren am Ende des Kampfes, außerhalb von Herausforderungen, wird in allen Spielmodi (klassisch, heroisch und episch) ein Zeitraum der Unverwundbarkeit gegenüber aggressenden Charakteren von 10 Sekunden angewandt. Bisher betrug diese Unverwundbarkeit 5 Sekunden, galt für Herausforderungen und wurde nicht in allen Spielmodi angewandt. Wenn ein Account in ein PvP-Match verwickelt ist, kann ein anderer Account, der auf demselben Gerät läuft, keinen weitern PvP-Kampf initiieren oder einem beitreten; er kann jedoch von einem anderen Account angegriffen werden (Aggressen ohne Zustimmung). Diese Einschränkung gilt für die folgenden PvP-Systeme: Perzeptauren Prismen Gesinnung Wilde Allianzkämpfe außerhalb des "König des Hügel"-Modus (nur Heroischer Server) Die Unverwundbarkeit nach einem Kampf hört auf, sobald sich der Charakter bewegt. Kämpfe Zwischen der Vorbereitungsphase und dem Beginn des Kampfes (nach Klicken auf die Schaltfläche „Bereit“) gibt es keine Verzögerung mehr. Die nach Klicken auf die Schaltfläche „Bereit“ ausgewählten Zaubersprüche werden nicht mehr fälschlicherweise abgewählt, wenn die Kampfphase beginnt. Im Zuschauermodus sind die Zellen, die von den Mitgliedern einer Gruppe gezeigt werden, jetzt für alle Mitglieder der Gruppe sichtbar. Die Aura-Glyphen, die AP, BP oder RW entziehen (wenn sie überquert werden), führen jetzt dazu, dass die Herausforderungen „Die Zeit rennt!“ und „Aus den Augen verloren!“ misslingen. Féca Trägheit: Der Zustand Schwerkraft kann nicht mehr entzaubert werden. Seelenruhe: Der Zauberspruch funktioniert korrekt, wenn das Ziel unter der Wirkung eines Opferzaubers steht (zum Beispiel Egide). Übermagier: Feuriger Zug: In Rang 1 wurde der Schaden kritischer Treffer (der irrtümlich zu hoch war) korrigiert. Sram: Giftspritze: Wenn der Zauber gewirkt wird, wird das Intervall des erneuten Wirkens jetzt korrekt aktualisiert. Enutrof: Rückruf: Der Schaden an Seismobomben vom Halsabschneider wurde korrigiert: der Schaden wurde fälschlicherweise verdoppelt. Steamer: Replikation: Der anvisierte Verbündete wurde nicht richtig zurückgestoßen, wenn er mit einem Zweiten Geschützturm in Berührung kam. Dieses Problem wurde nun behoben. Kolosseum Die Kolosseums-Quote ist jetzt verborgen, solange ein Charakter nicht für die Kolosseums-Rangliste qualifiziert ist (d.h. wenn er in letzter Zeit nicht genügend Kämpfe durchgeführt hat). Ist ein Charakter bei einem Kampf im Kolosseum im Zuschauermodus, kann er jetzt auch einen anderen Kampf im Kolosseum annehmen. Benutzeroberflächen Die neue Benutzeroberfläche zum Verkauf in den Verkaufsständen ist in der Beta-Version verfügbar. Monster Weißes Fresssäckchen: Der Zauber Gesabba kann nur mit Sichtlinie gewirkt werden. Die Weisheit des Monsters wurde herabgesetzt. Das Archimonster Klaunderich Strohfischlein der Militaristische wurde in Madenmatik der Saubere umbenannt. Mauve Arrow setzt jetzt nicht mehr irrtümlich bei seinen Runden aus. Die bei einem Sieg gegen einen Dostgoten erhaltenen Erfahrungspunkte entsprechen jetzt der Stufe des Monsters. Die Flüche von Höll'O‘Feen (Verwandlung in einen Tofu und in einen Höll O‘Feen-Fresssack) wurden zur Beute des Höll‘O‘Feen-Bosses hinzugefügt. Die Sichtbarkeit der Glyphen der Verlorenen (Xélorium) wurde verbessert. Schmiedmagie Die Erstellung von Runen der Schmiedmagie mithilfe des Zerkleinerers wurde um 25% reduziert. Der maximale Multiplikationsfaktor für Boni wurde bei der Erstellung von Runen von 20.000% auf 4.000% verringert. Wir haben diese Änderungen vorgenommen, um die Erstellung von Runen zu reduzieren und deren Preis, die Zerstörung von Ausrüstung und den globalen Wert der Ressourcen zu erhöhen. Wir folgen der Entwicklung der Menge an erstellten und verwendeten Runen und haben beschlossen, nach und nach die Erstellung von Runen der Schmiedmagie zu reduzieren, bis die Zerstörung von Ressourcen möglichst optimal ist. Gegenstände Die leeren Schriftrollen der Suche können nicht mehr bei den NSC Heimgeh Dammvert und Tück'n‘Stück gekauft werden. Die leeren und gebundenen Schriftrollen, die bisher im Spiel waren, wurden zerstört. Die neuen leeren Schriftrollen werden von den Bastlern erstellt. Die Rezepturen der Heimtränke und der Gildenkoppeln wurden vereinfacht. Die Rezeptur des Beschwörungstranks des Perzeptauren wurde vereinfacht. Das Konsumgut Monsterbrot kann jetzt nur noch im Gebiet Bucht von Sufokia verwendet werden. Der Fleddermaus-Umhang ist jetzt korrekterweise 62 Tage mit dem Account verknüpft (und nicht mehr 63 Tage). Die Belohnungen „Veteran Reward“, die nach dreizehn Jahren Mitgliedschaft verliehen werden, könnt ihr jetzt korrekterweise beim NSC Herr W. Terran erhalten. Die eingewickelten Geschenke können jetzt nicht mehr in den Verkaufsständen oder den Händlermodi verkauft werden. Die folgenden Schilde (die bei den Dungeon Rushers erworben werden) werden rückwirkend zu Prunkgegenständen: Schweineschild Rattenscharfer Schild Bworkschild Ischungrigs Schild Schild des Königlichen Tofus Skeunkschild Merkatorschild Kimbo-Schild Dramak-Schild Schild des Königlichen Multiblobs Fraktal-Schild Tanuschild Korrianderschild Schild des Riesenkrakamors Ush-Schild Mantiskor-Schild Zantineas Schild Kaakerlaaks Schild Schild von Rubrächer, dem Knechter Exotischer Schild Kuhlschild Graf Primzahls Schild Kosmetische Gegenstände (Hüte, Umhänge, Schilde), die Boni besitzen (eine Auswirkung im Kampf haben) und außerhalb des Spiels erworben wurden (Shop, Abo-Geschenke, Angebote, Werbung etc.), können vorübergehend nicht mehr in den Verkaufsständen oder im Händlermodus verkauft werden. Diese Maßnahme haben wir getroffen, um diese Gegenstände rückwirkend zu verändern und sie in Prunkgegenstände zu verwandeln. Nachdem diese Gegenstände in Prunkgegenstände verwandelt wurden, können sie wieder in den Verkaufsständen und im Händlermodus verkauft werden. Wir möchten diese Änderung aus folgenden Gründen vornehmen: Wir möchten die Funktionsweise der kosmetischen Gegenstände verbessern, sie interessanter machen und den Spielern nicht mehr vorschreiben, Mimibionten zu verwenden, wenn sie rein kosmetische Gegenstände verwenden wollen. Wir wollen, dass außerhalb des Spiels erworbene kosmetische Gegenstände im Spiel mehr Auswirkungen auf die Macht von Charakteren mit niedriger Stufe haben und nicht mehr die Ökonomie der Gegenstände mit niedriger Stufe stören. Gegenstände, die im Kampf Boni verleihen, sollten idealerweise aus dem Spiel stammen und von den Spielern selbst erstellt werden. Auf diese Weise hoffen wir, nach und nach die Spielerfahrung für Spieler auf niedriger Stufe zu verbessern, ebenso wie den Wert der Gegenstände und die Ressourcen im Spiel. Das vorübergehende Verbot, die betreffenden Gegenstände im Händlermodus und in den Verkaufsständen zu verkaufen, erlaubt uns sicherzustellen, dass Anfänger nicht verwirrt werden, wenn sich ihre Gegenstände plötzlich in Prunkgegenstände verwandeln. Wir möchten ihnen genügend Zeit lassen, um ihre Ausrüstung selbst nach und nach durch mächtigere Versionen zu ersetzen, und wollen vermeiden, dass Anfänger, ohne es zu wissen, Gegenstände mit Boni kaufen, die dann plötzlich zu Prunkgegenständen werden. In Kürze wird auch ein Devblog-Artikel zu diesem Thema erscheinen. Die Rezepturen der folgenden Gegenstände wurden verändert und enthalten jetzt Nuggets anstatt geräucherten Kieselstein: Reisender (Trophäe), Turbulenter (Trophäe), Gildenschild, Allianzschild. Schilde, die nicht mehr ausgestattet werden können (zum Beispiel zerbrochene Schilde), können nicht mehr in den Verkaufsständen oder im Händlermodus verkauft werden. Die Kriterien, um Gegenstände auszustatten, werden jetzt korrekt angezeigt, und Prunkgegenstände, deren Kriterien von einem Charakter nicht respektiert werden, können nicht ausgestattet werden und werden, falls sie schon ausgestattet sind, automatisch von dem Gegenstand entfernt. Es ist jetzt möglich, einen lebenden Gegenstand mit einem Gegenstand zu verknüpfen, der mit einem Account oder Charakter verbunden ist. Schlämmmäntelchen: Der Resistenzbonus wurde korrigiert. Der Umhang hat jetzt weniger Luft-Resistenz, aber dafür einen Bonus für Feuerresistenz. Anstifter-Trophäe: Der Vitalitäts-Bonus wurde verringert: 150 → 50 Nomaden-Trophäe: Der Macht-Bonus wurde verringert: 50 → 20 Zukas Stange: Die Auswirkungen werden jetzt korrekt im Spiel angezeigt. Hins Richterschaufel: Das Kriterium für die Ausstattung wurde korrigiert. Bislang benötigtet ihr genau 60 Flinkheit, jetzt muss Flinkheit 60 oder höher sein. Vertraute und Reitbegleiter Kwackoheit: Der Vitalitäts-Malus wurde durch einen Bonus von 25 Macht ersetzt. Der Bonus des Reitbegleiters ist jetzt also 1 AP und 25 Macht. Diese Änderung ist nicht retroaktiv. Um eurer Kwackoheit die neuen Boni zu geben, müsst ihr folgende Schritte ausführen: Eine Kwackoheit töten, um einen Kwackoheitgeist zu erhalten (z.B. beim Schlachter) Ein Eniripsapulver besitzen den Geist und das Pulver bei Oshim 9,21 eintauschen Der SchmuWulf ernährt sich jetzt richtigerweise von Monstern der WuWulf-Familien und von Monstern des Heidelandes, die bei der Überarbeitung des Sidimot-Gebiets eingeführt wurden. Die Anzahl an Monstern, die besiegt werden müssen, wurde insgesamt verringert. Wenn ihr einen SchmuWulf besitzt, bleiben seine Boni unverändert, aber die nächsten Attributspunkte, die er gewinnt, hängen von neuen Zwischenphasen ab. Ressourcen Im Gebiet der Gläsernen Fangzähne wurde eine neue Mine hinzugefügt. Die Menge an Kupfer in den verschiedenen Minen der Welt der Zwölf wurde erhöht. Der bislang unzugängliche Bambus auf der Insel Pandala kann jetzt gesammelt werden. Karten und Gebiete Der Taktikmodus zahlreicher Karten wurde für Gebiete korrigiert, die eigentlich unzugänglich sein sollten, aber als zugänglich angezeigt wurden. In den Gebieten Bonta, Cania und Frigost wurden die Übergänge zwischen den Karten verbessert. Der inaktive Mülleimer vor der Bank von Astrub wurde aktiviert. Das Untergebiet des Dorfes der Züchter auf der Insel Otomai wurde um eine Karte erweitert, um ein Prisma aufstellen zu können (dieses Untergebiet besaß bislang nur Koppelkarten und ermöglichte keine Aufstellung von Prismen). Der Übergang zwischen den Feldern der Ewigen Ruhe und dem Krachler-Gebirge wurde verändert. Charaktere ohne Abonnement können jetzt nicht mehr im Krachler-Gebirge steckenbleiben. Klassentempel-Dubbel * Mit den Questen und Erfolgen der Klassentempel-Dubbel könnt ihr jetzt keine Dubbelone mehr erhalten, und zwar aus folgenden zwei Hauptgründen: ** Wir möchten die Auswirkungen der Dubbel-Kämpfe langfristig erheblich begrenzen. Diese tägliche Aktivität ist sehr zeitaufwändig und mangelt an Tiefe (lediglich im Solomodus möglich, es gibt nicht mehrere Vorschläge zur Durchführung oder Umsetzung), um zu rechtfertigen, dass Spieler regelmäßig diese Tätigkeit ausführen und einen Großteil ihrer Spielzeit dafür aufwenden. ** Wir möchten die Produktion von Schriftrollen mit Eigenschaftswerten der Dracotruter neu überarbeiten, um die Dauer dieser Aktivität rentabler zu gestalten, so dass diese Zucht in der Version 2.47 zu einer potenziell wichtigen Zerstörungsquelle wird und der Wert der Ressourcen verbessert werden kann. * den NSC Tempelhändler und Dira könnt ihr jetzt keinen dunkelbraunen, geräucherten oder mahagonibraunen Kieselstein mehr kaufen. Es ist aber möglich, Attributschriftrollen gegen Dubbelone zu erhalten. * Kopfgeldgesuchen könnt ihr Dubbelone erhalten. * Rezepturen, die dunkelbraunen, geräucherten oder mahagonibraunen Kieselstein enthalten, wurden verändert und benötigen jetzt knallroten, glänzenden und glühenden Kieselstein. * dunkelbraune, geräucherte und mahagonibraune Kieselstein muss vor dem Update 2.47 verwendet werden. Danach kann er recycelt werden (gegen Nuggets). Wir möchten diesen Kieselstein langfristig aus dem Spiel entfernen. Questen Questen, die nicht verfolgt werden können, werden nicht mehr in der Questverfolgung angezeigt und können nicht mehr mit einer Nadel besteckt werden. Quest Großes Werk in Allisters Schloss: Die Stufe der Quest steigt von 20 auf 30 Das Ziel Zu Kartier Tremai bringen: x6 Feuerstein wird zu Zu Kartier Tremai bringen: x3 Granitgestein Quest Kartier Tremai begibt sich zu Tisch: Die Stufe der Quest steigt von 20 auf 40 Das Ziel Zu Kartier Tremai bringen: x2 Gegrillter Seebarsch wird zu Kartier Tremai bringen: x4 Flambierte Forelle Das Ziel Zu Kartier Tremai bringen: x2 Gegrillter Seebarsch wird zu Kartier Tremai bringen: x4 Flambierte Forelle Das Ziel Zu Kartier Tremai bringen: x2 Goldgelbe Brioche wird zu Zu Kartier Tremai bringen: x2 Kaisersemmel Das Ziel Zu Kartier Tremai bringen: x2 Incarnambrot wird zu Zu Kartier Tremai bringen: x2 Carasau Quest Wilde Hatz auf Sacrieur-Dubbel: Der falsche Orientierungspunkt wurde korrigiert. Die QuestDie Griesonga-Schaufel wird jetzt im Questentagebuch als Dungeonquest angezeigt. Quest Kwieg und Fwieden: Die Hinweise zur Suche nach Druka wurden bei der Überarbeitung von Astrub in einem Dialog aktualisiert. Questen Die Welt der Haustiere und Morgens ist es immer am Schlimmsten: Die Orientierungspunkte für die Position des NSC Erty Trapchet wurden aktualisiert. Quest Pandavignon: die Quest kann jetzt auch wieder von einem Spieler ohne Abonnement abgeschlossen werden. Um von den Inhalten auf der Insel Pandala zu profitieren, ist aber nach wie vor ein Abonnement notwendig. Quest Juppi Gobsassa der Gobmagus: Es wurden verschiedene Verbesserungen vorgenommen, damit die Quest leichter verständlich ist und sich besser spielen lässt; es ist jetzt notwendig, von Juppi Gobsassa verfolgt zu werden, um das Ziel Bworknroll besuchen zu validieren. Quest Shushu und Lulu: Der Hinweis zur Position der alten Kapelle im Dialog von Kerubim Crispinus wurde korrigiert. Quest Eishotel: Die Erfahrungswerte beim Handwerk, die ihr beim Herstellen der für die Validation der Quest notwendigen Gegenstände erhaltet, wurden verringert. Almanax Heiligtum des Almanaxes: Korrektur eines Anschlussproblems zwischen den Karten der Räume der Hapideiden (nicht laufende Saison) und dem Raum der Türen - die Anlagen wurden ab einem bestimmten Datum im Frühling (1. Mai) in die Halle von Theodoran teleportiert (anstatt in den Raum der Türen). Der Bonus vom 26. Mai (erhöhte Challengeboni) ist jetzt im Unterbereich von Tainéla aktiv (da der Unterbereich Fresssackzucht im Schloss von Amakna entfernt wurde). Erfolge Der Chafer-Erfolg kann jetzt im Gebiet Schattenwald validiert werden. Die Stufe des Questerfolgs Die Schlosswiesen wurde von 20 auf 30 erhöht. Der Erfolg Brennende Seelen wurde in die Ziele des Meta-Erfolgs Schweinepriester-Kälte integriert. Erkundungserfolge: Der Erfolg Kaserne des Ewigen Tages wurde zu den Zielen des Meta-Erfolgs Schloss aus Schnee hinzugefügt. Die Erfolge Qualbatross-Felsen und Stille Wracks wurden zu den Zielen des neuen Meta-Erfolgs Weißes Paradies hinzugefügt. Perzeptauren Alle Gilden einer Allianz haben jetzt beim Perzeptauren dieselbe Erholungszeit, wenn dieser besiegt oder geerntet wurde. Die Nachricht, dass ein Perzeptaurus während der Abwesenheit eines Charakters geerntet wurde, wird nicht mehr angezeigt, wenn der Charakter, der ihn geerntet hat, während des Austauschs mit dem Perzeptaurus nicht angemeldet war. Gilden Wer die maximal erlaubte Anzahl an Gildenhäusern besitzt, kann jetzt trotzdem weiterhin die Teilungsoptionen ändern. Allianzen Alle Charaktere haben jetzt Zugang zu den Eroberungsdörfern. Monster angreifen, Ressourcen sammeln und das Dorf per Teleportation betreten oder verlassen können aber nur Charaktere, die zur das Dorf kontrollierenden Allianz gehören. Die Verwendung eines Wächtertranks kann kein Aggressen durch die Mitglieder der Allianz mehr auslösen. Heroic Server Die NSC Dira (Gebäude der Schatzjagd) verfügt jetzt über eine Schatztruhe, mit der ihr 500 Kolosseums-Jetons erhalten könnt. Diese Schatztruhe kostet 100 Sandrosen. Es ist jetzt nicht mehr möglich, aus der Ferne zu überprüfen, ob ein Ziel angegriffen werden kann oder nicht. Sonstiges In den Truhen der Schatzjagd gibt es jetzt keine magischen Kristallkugeln mehr. Die magischen Kristallkugeln wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. Die Illustrationen zum Gewinn einer Stufe wurden verbessert. Die alten, während des Ladens des Client angezeigten Astuces, die sich auf die Neuverteilung der Attributspunkte bezogen, wurden entfernt. Die Erläuterung zum Gewinn einer Stufe nennt jetzt nicht mehr die Zauberpunkte. Die Astuces des Tutorials nennen jetzt nicht mehr die Zauberpunkte. Die Fehlermeldung, wenn ein Charakter mit ausgelaufenem Abonnement versucht, Gegenstände auszustatten, die seine Charakterübersicht ändern, wurde korrigiert. Die Monster, die nicht mehr im Spiel präsent sind, sondern in den Seelensteinen, wurden aus den Seelensteinen entfernt. Die Benachrichtigung über die Teleportation in ein Dungeon verschwindet jetzt, wenn sich der Sender der Anfrage abmeldet. Gegenstände wie Auge, Ei oder Herz werden auf Französisch jetzt korrekt mit dem Doppelbuchstaben œ angezeigt (œil, œuf, cœur). werden jetzt im Verkaufsstand richtig angezeigt, damit die entsprechenden Gegenstände leichter zu finden sind. Monsterkompendium: Eine alte Version des Weißnachts-Minotoballs, die manchmal im Monsterkompendium erschien, wurde entfernt. Aufgrund des Feedbacks einiger Spieler wurden verschiedene Rechtschreibfehler im Spieltext korrigiert. Bei nicht austauschbaren Gegenständen wird jetzt kein mittlerer Preis mehr angezeigt. Der DOFUS-Client nutzt eine neue Version von Adobe Air. Diese Änderung verbessert die Leistung des DOFUS-Client. http://www.dofus.com/de/mmorpg/aktuelles/patchnote/890661-nimbos-clans-eishaemmer Patch vom 27.06.2018 Das Spiel wurde aktualisiert und folgende Änderungen wurden vorgenommen: Das Rezept für den Schlüssel zu König Dazahks Brauerei wurde korrigiert. Der Schlüssel kann nun hergestellt werden. Fackelphantom: Flucht wurde von 80 auf 200 erhöht. Blocken wurde von 80 auf 0 reduziert. Sein Verhalten ist nun feige. Schädelween: Die Wasserkugel verstärkt nicht länger Schlagkraft. Sein Schaden wird nun am Ende der Runde, in der dieser Zauber gewirkt wird, um 100% für 4 Runden erhöht. Gurrlo der Fürchterliche Dracopo: die Resistenzwerte sind nun korrekt, wenn der Gegenstand hergestellt wird. Es ist nun möglich einen Indigo-Naskäfer zu fangen, wenn ein Begleiter im Kampf dabei ist. In der neuen Verkaufsstandbenutzeroberfläche (BETA-Version) wird die Liste der zum Verkauf stehenden Gegenstände nun wie vorgesehen versteckt, wenn kein Gegenstand ausgewählt wurde; z.B. nachdem man einen Gegenstand zum Verkauf eingestellt hat. In der neuen Verkaufsstandbenutzeroberfläche (BETA-Version): in der Verkaufsansicht funktioniert nun Option, um alle Gegenstände für den Verkauf auszuwählen, wie vorgesehen. Patch vom 29.06.2018 Am 29.06.2018 wurde ein Patch aufgespielt und die folgenden Änderungen wurden vorgenommen: Sound * Die Kampfmusik spielt nun durchgehend, wie sie es sollte. * Die atmosphärischen Geräusche brechen nicht länger nach einigen Sekunden ab. Verkaufsstände (neue UI) * Der Tooltip bei magischen Gegenständen funktioniert nun wie vorgesehen. * In der Verkaufsansicht wird die DropdownListe bei Gegenständen, die in Stapeln angezeigt werden, mit den verfügbaren Mengen nun korrekt aktualisiert, sodass keine unmöglichen Mengen angezeigt werden. * Gegenstände, die bereits zum Verkauf stehen, werden nun korrekt im Verkaufsstand angezeigt (Verkaufsmodus). * Die Liste der zum Verkauf stehenden Gegenstände wird nun wie vorgesehen versteckt, wenn kein Gegenstand ausgewählt wurde. Z.B. nachdem ein Gegenstand zum Verkauf eingestellt wurde. * Das Suchfeld wird nicht länger zurückgesetzt, wenn die Eingabe weniger als 3 Zeichen lang ist. * Wenn im Verkaufsmodus kein Gegenstand angeboten wird, erscheint der Hinweistext nicht länger doppelt. Verschiedenes * Ein Charakter wird nun korrekt aus der Kampfreihenfolge entfernt, nachdem er in der Vorbereitungsphase entfernt wurde und wird nicht länger im Kampf erscheinen. * Die Angebotsanzeige im Anmeldebildschirm wurde repariert. * MacOs und Linux Shortcuts wurden repariert. Patch vom 03.07.2018 3.7.2018 - Ein Patch wurde aufgespielt und die folgenden Änderungen wurden vorgenommen: * Das Playback des Update-Videos wurde für die einzelnen Sprachen korrigiert. * Es wurde eine Option hinzugefügt, um das Spiel auf dem CPU zu rendern. * Auf karten ohne andere Spieler, Monster oder NPCs verursacht das wiederholte Ablegen und Aufnehmen eines Gegenstandes auf/von dem Boden nicht länger einen Verlust des Tooltips. * Fehlermeldungen der Benutzeroberfläche werden nun korrekt angezeigt. * Ein Fehler beim Schließen des Handwerksfensters wurde behoben. * Ein Fehler, der auftrat, wenn man bestimmte Karten im Reich der Pilze betreten hat, wurde behoben. * Die Anzahl der Kolosseum-Jetons in der Kolosseum-Jeton-Truhe, die beim NPC Rhia erworben werden kann, wurde korrigiert. * De Effekte auf dem Reitbegleiter Kwackoheit werden automatisch neu geladen, wenn man mit einem Charakter einloggt. Wenn eine Kwackoheit aus einem verpackten Geschenk oder dem Tierheim stammt, oder durch den NPC Entschädikus wiederbelebt wurde, werden seine neuen Effekte bei der nächsten Verbindung geladen (Ein- und Ausloggen oder bei Charakterwechsel). Das ist noch keine Lösung des Mimibiontenproblems! * Die Befehle für die DWS-Team-Fanemotes wurden abgekürzt. * Naskäfer: Das Respawn-System, welches erlaubt, dass zwei Naskäfer derselben Farbe pro Tag auftauchen, durchschnittlich alle 24 Stunden, funktioniert nicht wie vorgesehen. Daher wurden die Spawnzeiten halbiert. * Die Bedingungen um die Nunchakus des Grünen Ninjas auszurüsten, wurden korrigiert: die benötigte Abo-Zeit war zu hoch. Patch vom 09.07.2018 Die Server wurden am 9. Juli 2018 aktualisiert und die folgenden Änderungen wurden vorgenommen: * Die Probleme beim Zugang zu eroberbaren Dörfern und verlassenen Laboratorien wurden behoben. * Monster in Florimonds Lichtung werden nicht länger Ressourcen droppen. * Streichler von Ush: Die Wiederstände wurden von 1000 zu 1800 geändert. Diese Änderung ist nicht rückwirkend. * Nitros Glitzerriemen: Die Modifikation, dass Kreuzung nicht länger eine Sichtlinie benötigt, wurde durch eine höhere Reichweite ersetzt. * Die Option eine Reise mit einem Reittier zu starten erscheint nun wieder nur in den Optionen der Weltkarte, wenn das Reittier die Autopilotfunktion hat. Patch vom 17.07.2018 Die Server wurden am 17. Juli 2018 aktualisiert und die folgenden Änderungen wurden vorgenommen: * Logo und Griff des DWS-Emote Fan von OV wurden repariert. * Die Position des Perfidoschilds und des Schilds der Gerechtigkeit wurden korrigiert. Ihre Positionen in den Ansichten von vorne und von hinten waren ungünstig. * Die Position des Symbols der Dreggosaurier-Haube wurde in ihrem Tooltip korrigiert. * Das Kirrger-Bild erscheint nun korrekt in der Timeline. * Der Fuß vom Sacrieur wird nicht länger gelb, wenn er rennt oder in einem negativen Leid-Bereich ist. * Die Geburt eines Indigo- oder Elfenbein-Naskäfer zählt nun korrekt für den Erfolg 2. Generation. * Ein Problem, bei dem der Client automatisch neu gestartet ist, wenn sich die Spielqualität ändert, wurde behoben. * Das Generieren eines Ankama-Shield-Zertifikats in Windows 10 wurde repariert. * Shield-Zertifikate werden nicht länger zurückgezogen, außer es gibt ein wichtiges Update für MacOS. Patch vom 07.08.2018 Die Spielserver wurden am 07.08. aktualisiert und folgende Änderungen wurden vorgenommen: * Die Belohnung der Quest „Ansturm auf die Wächter“ wird nun korrekt im Questbuch angezeigt. * Die Questen der Dungeon-Rusher-World-Tour können jetzt über das Quest-Tracker-Interface verfolgt werden. Patch vom 27.08.2018 Die Spielserver wurden am 27.8. aktualisiert, und folgende Änderungen wurden vorgenommen: * Das Kyob-Idol, das den Fernkampfschaden, den Monster erleiden verringern sollte, hat nicht funktioniert, wenn das Monster Giftschaden erlitten hat. Die Schadensreduzierung für den Fernkampf bleibt bestehen, aber zusätzlich wird nun auch der Giftschaden verringert, egal ob dieser durch Nah- oder Fernkampf zugefügt wird, um bestimmte Möglichkeiten des Missbrauchsdieses Gegenstandes zu verhindern. ▼ Zum folgenden Update